we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan
Ethan is Jonah's best friend. Biography Ethan was present when Julian returned with a one-hundred dollar bill he found, and confirmed the authenticity of the money, pleased the group hit it big. He crunched the numbers as to how they should divide it up, but Charlie believed he deserved a bigger cut for determining they should keep it in the first place. Ethan, however, thought this was unfair because his dad needed gas money, and as he walked away with the money, Charlie tackled him to the ground. Jonah ended the ensuing struggle by cracking Julian’s head open with a bottle, forcing Ethan to agree to return it. Ethan joined the boys as they happily put up flyers for the lost bill around the neighborhood, and was excited to receive a smooch from the lady who lost it. However, it turned out two robbers came to claim the bill, one of which struck Julian with a baseball bat as a show of force; Julian spat blood, which caused Ethan to vomit immediately. Nevertheless, he advised Charlie not to surrender the money, but had a change of heart after Tim arrived and spun an uplifting tale about Shrek as a way to encourage Charlie to do the right thing. Ethan cheered Charlie on as he made his way to return the money, but was shocked when Charlie ripped it up. After the robbers fled, Ethan berated Charlie for not picking up on the hint that Tim was going to attack the robbers with a watermelon so the boys could keep the money, even admitting he never saw Shrek but still understood what Tim was insinuating. Later, Ethan and Jonah played digital games as they waited for their idol, Wolfgang, to arrive for a sleepover. Ethan was pleasantly surprised when Wolfgang showed up after initially doubting he would. Ethan and Jonah later sat down with Wolfgang after getting hammered, listening in awe and fear as Wolfgang spoke. Ethan denied being cool so as not to be a threat to him. Later, he videotaped Wolfgang getting his hair brushed by his dad. One day, Jonah arrived to tell Ethan he was in a bad bike wreck and asks to come in. Ethan eventually let him in and offered him cereal and milk, watching patiently as Jonah painfully downed it. He asked him what happened in the accident, and Jonah proceeded to tell a long story. Ethan was reminded of a similar story and went into detail about it as well. They experienced some trauma afterwards, but eventually settled down. The next year, Ethan sat down with Jonah to discuss Julian’s upcoming 18th birthday party. Tim arrived and sat the boys down to talk about Julian. Though they excitedly asked about the party, Tim was forced to tell them that they couldn’t attend due to being younger and more immature than Julian, who had to learn to grow up. To their incredulity, Tim made them sign a legal restraining order to stay away from Julian until they both turned 18 themselves, under penalty of death. Ethan didn’t know how to sign his name, and so scribbled onto the line instead. Satisfied, Tim apologized, leaving the boys behind to contemplate what just happened. Afterwards, Ethan lamented their current situation, but Jonah suggested that they try and fake their way into the party by pretending to be 18. Though Ethan asked Jonah how they would learn how to be older, they’re interrupted by Charlie and a crazed lunatic who violently barge into the room. Once they and Jonah leave the room and start firing at each other outside, Ethan musters up the courage to help Jonah and Charlie but ends up being deadlocked by the man as a human shield. Ethan tells Charlie to take the shot, and Charlie shoots him squarely in the forehead. Ethan survived the gunshot wound, and was wearing a neckbrace and bandage by the time Julian’s 19th birthday rolled around. He reluctantly invited Jonah to the party being held at the Hollywood House, despite both of them knowing Tim would kill Jonah, still a minor, for breaching the contract, as well as Ethan, for assisting Jonah despite being of age. Nonetheless, they resolved to throw a great party for their friend. Charlie unexpectedly showed up, and Ethan issued him a similar warning because he was underage; Charlie, however, said he’d take the risk in support of Julian, which gave Ethan second thoughts about the endeavor. After a knock at the door, Ethan and the boys found a hiding place, believing it to be Julian. However, the crazy man arrived instead and started to fire an AK-47 inside the house before it jammed, providing the boys with time to escape into the backyard, where Ethan and Jonah secured two pistols from a secret compartment to use for self-defense. Charlie got an idea and left them behind, instructing them to hold off the man for two hours; confused, Ethan and Jonah took cover as the man hunted them down. Despite the man eventually falling asleep, Ethan believed they’d be killed if Charlie didn’t arrive soon. Taking inspiration from how Julian would act in this situation, Jonah made his presence known to the man and demanded he kill him in order to spare Ethan’s life. Charlie fortunately arrived and murdered the man, saving Ethan and Jonah. Despite their misgivings over seeing Julian again, Ethan assured both of them that their heroic acts proved their maturity. For Julian’s 20th birthday, Ethan met with Jonah, Jake, Austin, and Zeke to plan the party. Zeke volunteered to program a machine that could design the party for them, but Ethan vehemently insisted they plan it “all-natural.” As the boys hopped to it, Ethan’s nose started to bleed, and he said he didn’t have much time. Outside, Ethan and the crew set up supplies and snacks, danced, and gave props to each other. They celebrated when Austin announced that liquor had arrived, only to discover that an alien known as Licker arrived instead. Initially terrified by the strange creature, Ethan joined the dance party after discovering he was harmless. However, he grew disgusted after the creature defecated on the ground. Some time later, back at his house, Ethan read a passage from Jane Eyre to Jonah, who read from Wuthering Heights. When they both were finished, Wolfgang arrived, startling the two. Later, Wolfgang laid down and toyed with a knife while trying to act cool in front of them; despite seeming unimpressed at first, Ethan admitted to Jonah that being with Wolfgang was cool. Jonah told a bad joke, which Ethan disapproved of. During Jonah’s stand-up routine and after the arrival of Julian 2.0, Ethan hid himself in a bathroom, only emerging during a musical number to deliver Jonah an anime drawing of his ex-girlfriend, Sherri, before locking himself back in. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.00.16 PM.png|Ethan and Jonah in disbelief. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.08.21 PM.png|Ethan held hostage. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 2.47.46 PM.png|Ethan and Jonah after a traumatic experience. Screen Shot 2018-11-02 at 12.58.37 PM.png|Ethan has second thoughts. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 4.30.20 PM.png|Ethan reads next to Jonah. Screen Shot 2018-11-03 at 4.30.51 PM.png|Ethan looks at Jonah. List of appearances *''The Windfall'' *''Wolfgang'' *''Julian's 18th Birthday'' *''Good Friends'' *''Julian's 19th Birthday'' *''Julian's 20th Birthday'' *''Wolfgang Returns'' *''I Will Have All That I Want'' Category:Characters